Silly Story: A Day in the Real World
by FireScytheSS
Summary: CZ Silly Story #16. Today, the gang decides to spend a camping trip in the Real World! Rudy loses his chalk and they venture into a haunted house... What could happen with Bob lurking about?


_A/N: _HELLO and welcome to our sixteenth ChalkZone silly story! It's about time we got more up, which is what we're obviously doing now. Anyway, remember that Flareonwolf's parts are **bolded **while Racingwolf's are not. If you want to find out how to write a silly story, visit our profile! Enjoy the story.

* * *

ChalkZone Silly Story #16: A Day in the Real World

One day, Rudy's parents decided to take Rudy and Penny on a camping trip in the mountains, and Snap came along because it was better than being in ChalkZone which French Bob and Rudy Clone were currently causing havoc in at the moment. Speaking of which, Rudy was getting worried about ChalkZone as they all rode in the car toward some random mountains. He picked up his portable chalk board, intending to check on things, when the car hit a speed bump (in the middle of the highway) and his chalkboard and magic chalk flew out the window! Rudy stuck his head out of the car window,

**s****houting, "WHAT?!" so loud that the car alarm went off...even though he was inside it. "Yes, that's right, dear," his mother told him from the front seat. "I want you to clean out all the neighbour's sock drawers. They're a mess. And if you do, they'll**

amputate your legs!" Everyone stared. "What?" questioned Snap, but no answer was given. Rudy shrugged and went back to wondering what the camping trip was going to be like without ChalkZone! Suddenly, up ahead, Snap noticed a porcupine in the middle of the road. "STOP THE CAR!" Snap yelled, knowing

**that if Rudy didn't stop soon, the police were going to keep chasing them. "No," Rudy grunted defiantly. "You know I did this for a reason, Snap. I have no choice!" They sped around a corner, nearly smashing into a fire hydrant in the process, and powered down the road ahead. However, Penny gasped as she saw what lay ahead: a red light, and piled traffic to go with it. "Rudy, you can't get through!" Penny yelled, grasping the back of his seat. "I can't stop!" he shouted, testing the breaks with repeated presses. "Hoy calloy," Snap shouted in distress. "Rudy, you gotta drive**

over to that banana stand!" "Huh?" Rudy repeated, confused. But though he was confused, he trusted his friend. He drove over to the banana stand, wondering why his parents weren't driving, and parked beside it. Suddenly the banana stand morphed into a shortcut to the mountains! "Thanks, Snap!" Rudy said cheerfully as he drove happily up the mountain until they reached a good campsite. Then, while his parents started setting up a tent, Rudy, Penny and Snap merrily ran headlong into the woods without direction and got lost. Suddenly it was dark. "Well..." said Snap, looking around the forest, "What do we

**eat? I don't think there's anything I can have here..." Rudy ummed and erred, but he was unsure how he was going to draw food for him, considering they weren't in ChalkZone. "Well, Snap...GO HOME!" Snap was suddenly taken aback, and quickly wondered if this was Rudy Clone. However, it can't have been, since they weren't in ChalkZone. That only meant**

that...they couldn't go square dancing that day. "Ugh! Why did we have to go camping today of all days!" Rudy shouted in frustration, kicking a pinecone in anger. But little did they know that the mountain they were on was actually a volcano, and Rudy kicking the pinecone triggered an eruption! The three gasped as the volcano began to erupt, but instead of spewing lava, it started spewing cakes! Rudy and Penny celebrated, and ran around picking up all the cakes that dropped in their area (and back wherever they were, Rudy's parents were doing the same thing). Snap just stood angrily in the corner of the clearing with his arms crossed, knowing he couldn't eat real world food. Soon, everybody but Snap had eaten

**a fig. Snap hated figs anyway. He crossed his arms with closed his eyes in a huff. "Snap," Rudy began, an apologetic look covering his face. "I'm sorry I can't—" "I can survive without that stuff!" Snap growled, and stood up, hurrying off into the trees. He climbed up one and sat in a fork in the branches. "I can sleep up here!" he shouted. "Why up there?" Penny asked, and Snap shrugged. "The stars look so bright from up here." Lost in the view, Snap began to open**

up the present Rudy gave him. Rudy and Penny watched excitedly, waiting to see his reaction. He opened it to reveal a clam-shaped balloon which floated away immediately. "NO!" Rudy cried, "Snap's present!" They ran after it, but it was now much too high. At least it had stopped raining cake, but now Snap didn't have ANYTHING! However, they did not have time to dwell on it, because a figure approached them in the dark. They turned around to see BOB! "Guess what I found on the highway?" He taunted, holding Rudy's chalk. Rudy gasped, but before Bob could do anything, a bird swooped down and carried the chalk away. Furious, Bob

**pulled out a newspaper and began reading it, plonking his bottom on a park bench and pretended not to recognise Rudy and his friends. They kept staring at him, and after a while, he snapped, "I'M NOT HERE!" and buried his face deeper into the pages and their ink. Rudy turned to Penny and Snap and shrugged. Suddenly, three trees began to tip over, and Snap gasped, pushing Rudy and Penny out the way, then scrambling away before they landed. Only Bob**

somehow started to drill into the ground with his nose, but he wasn't as efficient at drilling as Bigweld so he got stuck halfway. His feet kicked in the air uselessly as he struggled to free himself, and Rudy and his friends took the opportunity to sneak away quietly. They knew they had to go somewhere where Bob wouldn't follow. They looked around, and up ahead they saw an elevator

**talking with a flight of stairs nearby. Rudy only caught snatches of the conversation, but it sounded as if the stairs were complaining about how infrequently they were used. Silently Penny agreed, and then all raced to the steps, their sympathy overcoming their sense of logic as they began to flee up them. Snap went first, and he constantly shouted for his **

teacups. Rudy and the gang had somehow wound up in a giant shopping mall. "Well, I guess Bob won't follow us here," Penny stated, looking at the crowds. They started to wander around. They saw a seller advertising Miracle Socks and a shop with the words "Shubie Cola" over it. After they had wandered around the mall a bit, Snap

**found a coin on the ground. "Ooh," he oohed, and picked it up. "Rudy, can I keep it?" he asked repeatedly, and Rudy pouted his lips. "Hmm, I dunno, Snap. Do you know what kind of responsibilities keeping a coin has?" Snap turned his head, interested. "But I'm responsible! And I already have a name for it." He held it up to the sun. "Coiny!" Rudy and Penny stared at each other, sighing. "Coiny is a terrible name," they both told him, but he wouldn't listen, and instead he**

started climbing up the shelves of the shop to reach the item on the very top. "Stop!" Penny yelled, "you're going to-" But before she could finish, the shelf toppled over, creating a hole in the floor through which they all fell. Somehow there was also a hole in the floor beneath them and they fell into a dark section of the building beneath the mall. Confused, they looked at the dark room and

**waved their hands in the air, aiming to catch bugs that flew at night. As they opened their hands, then stared down with woe. "All those moths...they're so lonely," Penny whispered forlornly, and opened a window nearby, releasing the lonely moths. They flew away into the moonlight, then exploded into miniature apples. "So...beautiful..." Penny sobbed, and Snap turned to her. "What is?" he asked, but then Rudy threw a pie at him. Then he apologised. He didn't**

want them to think he wasn't responsible! The others just looked at each other, unsure what to think. "Should we forgive him?" Penny asked, but as she was talking, she accidentally smacked into a wall and revealed a secret door! Excited, the three friends pulled open the door and ran inside, noticing that they were in a haunted house! "Well," Rudy said, "I think

**it's safe to say that Bob isn't here, so there's nothing to be afraid of." He hesitated before chancing a step inside the house. Penny simply broke a window. She threw away the brick as Rudy tossed her a glare, and she responded with, "What?" They all swarmed into the house, their paper planes at the ready. "One...two...THREE!" Snap shouted, and all three of them thrust their paper planes into the air, watching them soar before crumpling when **

Rudy slammed into a giant rubber elephant. "Rudy!" Penny and Snap cried in alarm, and ran over to him. They heard Bob's evil laugh and Rudy said, "Guys! We have to get back to the campsite!" He looked at them with worried eyes and they knew he was right. "I know what we have to do!" Penny said, "We have to build a

**BETTER house than the three little pigs!" She got to work, carrying cubes of compressed fish on a plate and into the snowy ocean. She worked to build something that resembled a giant potato chip. "Uhh..." Snap droned, unable to put what he was going to say into words. "What do you think?" Penny asked triumphantly, turning to Rudy and Snap. Rudy raised an eyebrow. "It's...**

just that...I left my toast in Snap's toaster before we left ChalkZone. So I think we really need to find my parents and go back." The importance of getting back to ChalkZone suddenly dawned on Penny. A serious look filled her eyes as she realized what Rudy had known all along. "Rudy," Penny told him, "don't worry. No matter what happens, we will certainly

**dip our wrists in almond juice!" They all turned to Penny. "Penny...what does that even mean?" However, she clearly didn't have an answer. Shifting her eyes, she shouted "RudytimesPenny!" before darting away, and Rudy and Snap gaped, completely taken by surprise. Frantically they raced after her, but Penny Clone tripped and skidded along the ground. Bob popped up and laughed at her. Rudy and Snap approached her until they were looming over her, and Rudy narrowed his eyes. "We will make you clean ALL the shelves in that shelf factory!" he boomed, pointing threateningly to a large factory nearby. "And if I don't?" Penny Clone hissed. Snap clicked his fingers, and without warning there was a distant rumble, which seemed to be getting closer. "You will answer to...the snails!" Suddenly an army of – very slow – snails began slithering toward Penny Clone. "So tell us," Rudy insisted, leaning closer to lower his voice. Randomly he now had sunglasses on. "It's stones here." Snap jabbed a thumb over his shoulder. "And back there. Where a shiny eevee was borned." Penny Clone struggled to understand their meaning until they shouted, "Look out!" and a GameCube controller smashed into Penny Clone's side, and she turned into a tooth and landed between a rock and a leaf. Snap and Rudy removed their sunglasses and nodded, walking coolly off into the sunset. Then Snap got the motivation to go skiing down a mountain. So they did. ****THE END.**


End file.
